


A comet stars

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Feelings, Melancholy, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Siblings, Sam Winchester is Loved, Short, Short & Sweet, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A comet stars

"A comet, Dean ... make a wish!" Sam exclaimed pointing to the point of light passing in the sky in a delicate arc, before disappearing.  
He and his brother sat on the hood of the car, admiring the night sky. They had been very lucky that it was clear of clouds that evening.  
Dean raised the beer to his lips and took a sip, without answering; he had too many wishes to express: they were made up of ifs and buts, so it would be difficult.  
"So you did it?"  
"Yup"  
"And what did you want?"  
"To meet my favorite porn star or get a ton of my favorite magazines," Dean replied, chuckling.  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Worthy of you"  
"Look what I was joking, subspecies of nun," Dean retorted, with a snort.  
Sam's mouth formed a perfect "o" and it came out: "Then there is something human!"  
Dean felt like putting the bottle down his brother's throat and choking him to death, but he didn't know he couldn't do it.  
"'Fuck you I wouldn't tell you anyway"  
Sam ignored the insult and replied, "You're right, if you say it out loud they are no longer worth it, you know?"  
"Ok, but what kind of rule is that?" Dean retorted with a slightly forced smile, ignoring the shiver that crept up his spine.  
"I don't know, but I think that's the way it goes, my Jerk," Sam said, shrugging.  
"Ok, Bicth"  
I wish you would always be by my side, Sammy.


End file.
